<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Isn't it obvious? by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589899">Isn't it obvious?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>1950s, 50s, 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Slow Burn (Good Omens), Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley UST, M/M, Missing Scene, Mutual Pining, POV Aziraphale (Good Omens), Post-Scene: Church in London 1941 (Good Omens), Pre-Canon, Slow Burn, Slow Dancing, Worried Aziraphale (Good Omens), Yearning, unspoken feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:55:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589899</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"But what was it all for? Aziraphale finally let himself ask the main question that had been haunting him all these years. He stopped the stare of his pale blue eyes right at the demon.</p><p>Crowley sighed desperately and stopped the dancing.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" answered he bitterly.</p><p> <br/>Or what if there was another meeting between 1941 and 1967?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Isn't it obvious?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I never thought that I would ever dare to do this, but here I am posting my first fic on ao3 and it feels absolutely crazy! :D<br/>Excuse me if there are any grammar mistakes in the text, English is just not my first language though I tried my best.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1955th</p><p>It was a simple club in Soho. Usually, there were noisy rock'n'roll parties but that day, when a special gentleman arrived, the atmosphere there became surprisingly calm and romantic.<br/>
On a small stage where musicians used to play dynamic jazz other days, now was only a pianist who played some melancholy melody and in the hall there were only about ten people. Most of them were dancing slowly in couples. Although the odd guest was still sitting thoughtfully at his table by the window.</p><p>   Aziraphale couldn't resist Blancmange* that was served there but also the thought that this place was rather in Crowley's style and he had the chance of meeting him.</p><p>    Many things had changed since their last meeting in 1941 – for example, The Second World War had ended. But also had ended the little war in Aziraphale's soul for he finally realised that his love for Crowley wasn't the love that was his natural love for all living things. As he understood, his love for the demon was quite specific and more of a human nature.</p><p> In that day in 1941, after Crowley's little demonic miracle all the way to the bookshop Aziraphale wanted to tell him everything that was in his mind, but there was no convenient moment and also his tongue treacherously didn't obey so they drifted apart like the whole scene in the church didn't happen.</p><p>   Since that Aziraphale hadn’t heard of the demon for more than a decade and that was the reason of his anxiety. It felt so strange how in the old days they could not see each other for centuries and coped fine with it but now Aziraphale couldn’t spend even a day without thinking of the demon and started worrying when they lost touch for a couple of years.</p><p>Deep in his thoughts the angel looked out the dusty window and suddenly noticed the familiar fiery head in the crowd. It was Crowley. Angel restrained a sigh of relief and was ready to leave the club to catch up the demon, but noticed that he headed to the same place where was Aziraphale himself.</p><p>   Crowley entered the club in his peculiar pace and Aziraphale immediately stood up, awkwardly waving at him over the whole room. When the demon noticed his old friend the surprise on his face couldn’t conceal even his dark glasses.</p><p>"I had no idea that you were interested in such places, angel" Сrowley looked around and placed himself in the chair in front of Aziraphale.</p><p>  Such casual appeal as 'angel' suddenly echoed with something new in Aziraphale's soul and he froze mesmerized.</p><p>"When they don't play bebop there could be quite nice" he answered after a short pause.</p><p>Crowley carelessly nodded in agreement and gestured a waiter.</p><p>"And did you come here, er, for work?" Aziraphale asked awkwardly.</p><p>"Well, after they Below decided that the Second World War was my idea they seem to forget about me, so I'm in a kind of vacation" Crowley smoothed his hair that was in the style of the era.</p><p>"Must be fun" the angel felt that now they supposed to be talking about something else, something really important for them, but his tongue treacherously appeared to live a life of its own again.</p><p>"Actually it's boring" the demon tried to sound as carelessly as possible "And what are you up to these days?"</p><p>"Oh, there is no news from my Boss as well so I'm just as usual – keeping the bookshop, sometimes doing minor blessings" Aziraphale tried to make his words sound casually too.</p><p>"Do you still scare off all your customers?" Crowley smirked.</p><p>  The angel blushed but decided not to deny the truth.</p><p>Aziraphale straightened his bow-tie. He wanted to ask Crowley so many questions about their last meeting in 1941 but somehow he knew that the demon wouldn't be glad at it so he stayed silent. All the innuendo between them was felt almost physically.</p><p>The demon seemed to read Aziraphale's mind for he started meaningfully gazing at his face.</p><p>"Are you alright?"</p><p>"Oh, of course! Everything is absolutely-"</p><p>"Let's dance"</p><p>The abrupt suggestion hung in an already awkward atmosphere and Aziraphale seemed to realise its point for some time.</p><p>"Crowley, I don't think it's a good idea" he said hastily but discovered that he was being unceremoniously pulled by his hand to the middle of the dance floor.</p><p>"It's just absurd!" continued the angel but the demon seemed not to hear him.</p><p>Crowley put his hands on Aziraphale's waist and shiver run down the latter's spine. They never appeared to be so close to each other. At least not under such circumstances.</p><p>"But…but I can't dance at all" the angel made the last attempt of the resist.</p><p>"It won't require many movements" Crowley answered calmly and smiled with his most sly grin. The demon definitely enjoyed what was happening much more than his friend. Aziraphale had no other choice than just to wrap his hands around Crowley's neck and deal with the situation.</p><p>The pianist started playing a new melody that was not very different from the previous one and this unusual couple started moving in a slow rhythm.</p><p>The angel was restlessly looking around too afraid to run into someone while Crowley kept his eyes on his partner with a smile that became absolutely sincere by that time.</p><p>It seemed that no one in the hall even noticed two men dancing (or to be precise two ethereal and occult creatures). Everyone was too carried away with their dates to notice such things.</p><p>At some moment Aziraphale let himself to relax a bit in Crowley's arms but earnestly looked at him for some reason. He felt that he wasn't able to hold back all the thoughts and guesses in his mind.</p><p>"Crowley, what does it all mean?" the angel suddenly asked breaking the silence.</p><p>"Well, as I said I'm tremendously bored and you're the only person here who has at least a slight idea of good dancing" he answered usually and continued leading Aziraphale in the slow dance.</p><p>"I'm talking not about this, I mean, not only about this" the angel looked away and fell silent for a few seconds "I've been thinking a lot about our last meeting. I never thanked you for that"</p><p>"And so you shouldn't" the demon visibly tensed after mentioning their meeting in 1941.</p><p>"But you risked your life…for me" Aziraphale continued unsure "If something went wrong then you could have been not just discorporated but-"</p><p>"Oh, please stop it, angel" Crowley abruptly interrupted him "The main thing is that everything turned to be okay in the end" by the easiness he said it he wanted to show that this event wasn't worthy to talk about at all.</p><p>"But what was it all for? Aziraphale finally let himself ask the main question that had been haunting him all these years. He stopped the stare of his pale blue eyes right at the demon.</p><p>Crowley sighed desperately and stopped the dancing.</p><p>"Isn't it obvious?" answered he bitterly.</p><p>And now everything became so obvious to Aziraphale indeed. Because he had been feeling the same way for several centuries, but only the events related to their last meeting made him fully realise it.</p><p>The angel didn't want to be silent about his love, he wanted to tell about it to the whole world, but he couldn't. He couldn't because his fear of being discovered by their Bosses was stronger. If Heaven and Hell really had found out about all this, they definitely wouldn't have sent any warning notes that time and the consequences could have been much worse. Aziraphale and Crowley risked losing everything that they had been building between them for 6000 years now.</p><p> But now, when the angel made sure that his feelings were mutual, it became even harder to stay silent on this matter.</p><p>Aziraphale looked down again trying to cope with all the coming feelings. And when he raised his eyes at the demon, now it was Crowley who realised what had just happened for the angel's emotions made everything absolutely clear.</p><p>  Aziraphale carefully removed Crowley's hands from his waist but didn't let them still holding in their own.</p><p>"My dear, you're aware that if anyone finds out about it, we both will be in danger" the angel almost whispered it after too long, as he thought, pause.</p><p>"But we can take that risk if we both feel the same way about each other!" Crowley approached Aziraphale even closer and almost hissed these words in his face.</p><p>"I can't risk you. Us. At least not now" he desperately tightened demon's hands in hope that he would understand him.</p><p>Crowley raised his eyes to the ceiling and exhaled loudly. He understood that the angel wouldn't agree to run away together or to anything like this. It was their point of no return.</p><p>"I'm afraid I have to go" the demon answered in an empty tone.</p><p> He was about to leave the place but noticed that the angel was still holding his hands.</p><p>Aziraphale slowly brought Crowley's hand to his lips and gently kissed it putting all the tenderness he felt for the demon into this special kiss. He could see Crowley's eyebrows rising up from behind his glasses. For a few more seconds he stood, afraid to move, but then he let his hand.</p><p>Crowley felt lost for a moment but then found the strength to say</p><p>"Goodbye, angel"</p><p>And looking at his angel for the last time, the demon headed to the exit.</p><p>The other couples continued dancing slowly without having any idea about the scene that had just happened there between two ethereal and occult creatures.<br/>
Aziraphale was left alone again and with sadness watched Crowley leaving.<br/>
The hope that someday they will be absolutely free and able to talk openly about their love was still in his soul.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*Blancmange is a french sweet dessert which I'm sure Aziraphale liked.</p><p>Thank you for reading c:<br/>I really hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>